


Promenade Dance

by kBmar



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - High School, And aged-down characters (Dteam), Dream Team and Purpled are brothers, M/M, PLEASE THEY ARE 18 IN THIS PLEASE, Party, Prom, RIP, Ranboo and Tubbo are friends, pg party (except for swears), pretty eyes though, tubbo drank too much fruit punch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29956053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kBmar/pseuds/kBmar
Summary: Purpled asks Tommy to dance.Fun fact: ‘prom’ is short for promenade(ALL CHARACTERS ARE 18 IN THIS; EVERY SINGLE ONE)(And I do not ship them irl, just their personas/characters in this story)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Grayson | Purpled & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Grayson | Purpled & Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled & Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit, Grayson | Purpled/TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo & Toby Smith | Tubbo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	Promenade Dance

**Author's Note:**

> So uh Dream team at the beginning  
> Then they leave
> 
> Potential TW: high school party (it’s really just a prom, nothing bad happens)  
> swear warning!
> 
> Tommy, Ranboo, Tubbo, Dream, George, etc are ALL 18 in this. All of them. Every single character. So yeah.

“Oh, calm down. You’re like fucking chihuahuas.”

Purpled’s words held just a small amount of hypocrisy, for he was, in fact, not very calm. Beyond his careless facade, his heart was pounding and a headache was growing.

“We’re just so excited!” Dream clasped his hands together and grinned.

“We’ve been waiting too long for this, Purp!” Sapnap chimed in.

“You’ve been waiting?! You guys are literally more invested in this than I am.”

“Don’t lie to yourself, you know you’re a simp,” George countered.

“And you’re a dick.”

The other three just giggled.

Purpled sighed and shook his head. He glanced around the showy room, looking for Tommy. Purpled spotted him not too far away, by the snack table.

He’d liked the boy for a while, and they were pretty good friends. When Purpled had heard that the other had no date to their senior prom, he thought he might have a chance. Except he got lost in homework and forgot about his romantic plans. 

Fortunately, Tommy never ended up with a date. A few people had asked him, but he’d politely declined all of their offers. 

Purpled smiled a little, remembering some of the stories Tommy had told him about his potential dates. Tommy had rejected each one of them.

“Oooh, here he comes!” Dream singsonged.

Purpled rolled his eyes and shooed his brothers away.

“Hey, Tommy!” he called.

“Oh, hey Purpled. How’s it going?” 

Tommy looked gorgeous up close. His dark maroon suit contrasted his bright blue eyes, emphasizing both of the colors. His fluffy hair looked soft; Purpled wanted to run his fingers through the blond strands. 

“Oh, um, great…” he felt his cheeks heat up. “Have you been having fun? Talk to anyone yet?”

“Yeah, but just Tubbo and Ranboo. Where were you? We’ve been dancing, like, this whole time. I missed you.” Tommy pouted slightly.

Oh my gods. Purpled’s cheeks burned even more.

“Just putting up with my brothers, bunch of assholes. Sometimes they forget they’re only a few months older than me.” His words seemed harsh, but his fond smile said otherwise.

“Hey, your brothers are pretty cool! George helped me with math homework once.”

“When was this?”

“Oh, doesn’t matter. Come dance with us!”

Purpled was hesitant. He wanted to spend some more time alone with Tommy, but he knew he couldn’t say no to the boy. Plus, he wouldn’t mind talking to their friends.

Purpled nodded in favor of this plan.

“Alright, this way!” Tommy grabbed Purpled’s hand and pulled him towards where Ranboo and Tubbo were giggling by the center of the large room. Purpled eyed his and Tommy’s intertwined hands.

“PURPLED! MY MAN! WHATS UP?!” Tubbo quite loudly greeted over a newly playing slow song.

“Um, nothing much. Say, how much fruit punch have you had?”

“Too much,” Ranboo answered for him.

“Eh, he’ll crash eventually. Give it an hour,” Tommy commented.

“Okay then…”

“Hey, Ranboo, dance with me, will you?” Tubbo asked, once again too loud for the soft music.

Ranboo shrugged.

“Sure.”

The two walked off, even closer to the center of the room.

“I thought we were gonna talk with Purpled! What the fuck!” Tommy called after them.

“It’s okay,” Purpled assured with a small chuckle. It was more than okay, no hate to Ranboo or Tubbo.

Both boys remained quiet. The people swaying and spinning to the peaceful music around them disappeared as Purpled stared into Tommy’s shining, azure eyes.

“Tommy…” Purpled started quietly. He exhaled deeply; he was actually asking. After so long, he was unironically going to ask his friend to dance. His brothers would have a field day with this venture.

“Yes?” 

“May I have this dance?” Purpled sucked in a breath, waiting for Tommy’s response.

“Of course,” he responded sweetly.

Purpled exhaled.

They gazed into each other’s eyes for a few more moments before Tommy closed the distance between them. Purpled rested one of his hands on Tommy’s waist, and one of Tommy’s loosely fell to Purpled’s hips, their arms brushing. 

Tommy reached for Purpled’s free hand, lacing them together. Both of their cheeks were flushed.

They moved and spun leisurely in place, and Tommy leaned his head down onto Purpled’s chest.

They relaxed into each other’s arms; Purpled’s cheek pressed against Tommy’s soft, golden curls.

The music sped up and they took a step back, both wearing dopey smiles.

“That was nice,” Tommy noted.

“It was.”

“Alright lovebirds, we’re getting snacks!” Tubbo and Ranboo had returned unbeknownst to the other two.

“I- lovebirds? Really?” Tommy objected. 

Purpled pointed to Tommy. “What he said.”

“Yep! High school love, am I right Tubbo?” Ranboo nudged said friend on the shoulder lightly. They giggled and pulled the other two to the food table.

The group stumbled along, chatting and chortling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I originally wanted to write something with Dteam plus Purpled as brothers, but ended up with the focus on Tommy/purpled instead??? 
> 
> ANYWAYS tysm and as always have an amazing morning/night/afternoon!


End file.
